Peeta's Pain
by stefanie-corum
Summary: What did Peeta really go through in Mockingjay? What really happened to his family? This is in Peeta's POV of the events that could have happened in Mockingjay!


Peeta's Pain

Chapter 1

* * *

I wake up in a bright silver room. I am bound to the table by metal hand and foot cuffs. There is no way out. I know because I've already tried. I prepare myself for the pain I am about to be put in by President Snow himself. Each time they inject me with the painful venom I try my hardest to fight off the side effects, but each time it gets harder and harder.

"Peeta Mellark…" Snow calls my name as he walks in through the glass doors in front of the table I am lying on. I try not to look at him with his evil eyes. I just try to think of her. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. The girl I love.

A lady comes in behind him with latex gloves and another syringe of the tracker jacker venom. She walks over to me and stands. I see the yellow venom and take in a deep breath waiting for pain to hit, but it never does.

I almost forgot Snow was there because he was so quiet so I was startled when his creepy voice became known. "We have a surprise for you Peeta."This news surprised me. I didn't reply to him. I never do. "Please open the curtains." There were curtains in this room? I turned my head to the left and saw someone pushing back the white drapes. I gasped and tried to sit up at the sight I saw in the room next to me.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to wrestle my way out of the cuffs. "Let them go!" I shouted toward President Snow. My eyes were full of anger. "My family! What are you going to do to them?!" I turned my head back towards the window and into the room where sat my mother and father and my two brothers. Each one of them had a look of terror upon their face.

"Nothing compared to the pain that I will cause you." He gave me a smug grin before walking out the door.

I screamed after him, "You are one cold hearted man!"

He just chuckled as the doors shut behind him. I turned my head towards the window where my family sat again. The same look was still spread across each of their faces. I looked at my two brothers and mouthed the words I'm sorry to each of them. A tear ran down each of their cheeks. I wanted to comfort them and tell them it would be alright, but I knew deep down that, that would be a lie. I turned to my father who was trying to be strong, but his face was always easy to read. That touch façade disappeared into the face that was on each of my brother's faces. I whispered the same thing to my father and added, I love you as I turned my eyes to my mother.

My mother. I never really felt the same love for her as the rest of my family. I never really thought she loved me either until this moment right now as she gave me a comforting smile. My eyes began to sting. She has never looked at me this way. I felt the need to go and give her one last hug, but I couldn't. All I could do was smile back at her. As I was about to mouth one last thing to her the malicious Snow walked into their room. I saw him turn a switch on and he looked my way quickly before standing in front of my father.

"Why do you have us here?" My father ordered. I could hear him now. President Snow must have turn on a speaker in the next room. Could they hear me if I tried to speak? I doubt it. He wouldn't give me a last word.

"I thought it would be best that you get to see your son one last time." Snow said and chuckled.

"What are you doing to my son?" My father demanded.

"I would rather not have you know all the details, but I assure you he won't remember anything about this moment."

My father had a look of confusion after Snow had said told him that information. He looked back at me and then the nurse in the corner with the syringe of tracker jacker venom. His eyes grew wide. "Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly. I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek and onto my shoulder.

"Will he remember me?" My father choked back tears on the last word.

Snow did not answer his question he just turned his back and walked out of the room. After a minute of all of us staring at one another I see the white beard reenter my room.

"Begin." He tells the lady by the computer.

I knew this was it. One of us was dying. However, I had a feeling in my gut that it wouldn't be me. My heart began to race. I could hear the beating in my ears.

After a few moments I heard the sound of gas coming from somewhere. I saw my family scrambling around the room as they thought they can run away from the fumes that was about to fill their room. It's an instinct to run from something dangerous. The gas began to fill the room and my mother fell to the ground…and then my father…and then my brothers.

I heard one of my siblings say, "Help me." His voice sounded like it was filled with water when I knew it must have been blood. He had no water in that room. I began to sob. My heart breaking. As I laid there I felt a stab in my right arm. I cried out in pain as the needle punctured my skin and I felt the pressure from the venom. Snow hovered over me and I looked into his creepy eyes, and he whispered the words, "Now if you're Katniss really loved you would she have let that happen to you're oh so wonderful family?" I closed my eyes and let the pain take over.

* * *

**A/N: This story was written for a project I had in my Creative Writing class! I wasn't planning on writing more, but if you want me to I will gladly do that! Let me know when you review! (: Thanks!**


End file.
